


Warmth Of A Friend

by flickawhip



Category: Big Brother RPF, Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little fluff fic. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth Of A Friend

"You sure you don't mind sharing?"

"Not with you, my little Krissie."

Nancy's smile is soft even as she moves away into the bathroom to change, after the incident with Winston she's too shy to take a risk anymore and Kristina watches her go with a sigh. What should have been an easy, happy time, had become tense. She sighs again, gathering her own clothing and moving away to change, glad that the toilet outside is free. By the time she returns Nancy is settled on the bed and she smiles as she moves to settle on the other side of the bed. They stay still before the lights go out, the second it is dark she moves closer, accepting the warmth of Nancy's arm around her, holding her closer even as she shifts so she is on her side, Nancy moving to curl around her. She had been nervous when she agreed to share Nancy's bed, not least because Nancy had been clear in wanting her own, but then Nancy had been so gentle with her, smiling and clearly not angry, that she relaxed, aware only of the silence in the room and the warmth of Nancy pressed against her back. She had never really thought too deeply about why she had been so quick to suggest she could share with Nancy, but now, after Winston, she knows why. They are happier now, both of them safely claimed as a bedfellow and, if Kristina's completely honest, having missed Ben and the comfort of sleeping with someone else, it's nice to have Nancy here. Nancy clearly feels the same and smiles as she kisses Kristina's shoulder, her voice a low purred whisper. 

"Sleep well Piccolo tesoro..."

Kristina can't help but smile. 

"You too Sladkiy."

She can't help the term of endearment.

**Author's Note:**

> Sladkiy - Sweetheart  
> Piccolo tesoro - Little Treasure


End file.
